Another Day Hell Froze Over
by RichAtSin
Summary: Sam couldn’t help but stare. He wasn’t actually seeing this. It was an illusion.


**Another Day Hell Froze Over**

Summary: Sam couldn't help but stare. He wasn't actually seeing this. It was an illusion.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, nor do I own Supernatural. Which is…depressing.

Yeah…yet another one of these. I will now dub this the HFO series. It sounds…weird… but whatever.

You see, I love NCIS…and I particularly love Tony DiNozzo. And I love Supernatural…so why not marry these two, if only for a brief moment?

Enjoy!

* * *

The night's chill nipped at the three men, standing on a deserted road. It was lonely and above all, dead silent.

"Hey man, you sure you won't get in trouble for this?" Dean's voice broke the silent spell.

Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo shrugged.

"Nah, I doubt it."

"You sure? I mean, you really didn't have to do this." Sam interjected.

"You saved my life, I owe you." The Italian responded, rolling his eyes.

It all started out with a case at Quantico. Two dead marines, blood drained dry with multi puncture wounds on their necks. Abby had loved it. Not too long after, the Winchester brothers came around – drawn to the same case. The team had immediately become suspicious, came across red flags on their profiles, and suspected them for the murders – with the exception of Tony. His gut was telling him the Winchesters didn't do it, and he listened.

Long story short, he ended up tagging along with the Winchesters to kill a nest of vampires. One of them was two seconds short of having an Italian slurpee, when Dean hacked its head off and burnt the body.

_God, he hated vampires…He'd never see Twilight the same again._

"Dude, you kicked same major ass too. Helped us a hell of a lot." Dean smirked.

Tony's face mirrored his. It was true. He'd killed about five of those suckers… pun intended.

"Maybe I'm a hunter on the inside." he joked.

Dean laughed. "Maybe."

Sam viewed the friendly exchange with awe. Had Dean really befriended a cop? A federal agent, no less? Then, if Sam hadn't already been shocked – he surely was now.

"You got a number I can reach you by?" Dean asked.

"You bet."

Tony jotted down his number and passed it to Dean and Dean did the same.

"How you gonna explain all of this to that hard-ass boss of yours?" Dean continued the conversation, waving at Tony's cuts and bruises.

"I'll think of something. I'm one hell of an undercover agent when I want to be." Tony grinned.

"I bet." Dean nodded.

"You guys better get going, before somebody notices something."

Dean sighed. "Yeah. You're right. Maybe I'll catch you later?"

Sam heard the hope in his brother's voice. Then what happened after that threw Sam off _completely_. And Sam couldn't help but stare. He wasn't actually seeing this. It was an illusion.

Dean and Tony's hands slapped together. Which Sam expected. Then they shook hands. Which also, Sam expected. But then Dean pulled Tony in for a _hug_. It was quick – over in about a second and they patted each other's shoulder afterwards, grinning like frat brothers. But it was still a _hug_.

It wasn't that Dean hugged a man. No, somehow that wasn't what was wrong at all. Men could totally hug men. But Dean hugged a cop – no – _federal agent_. And he wasn't drunk or high.

Hell was freezing over, for_ sure_ this time.

"Take care of yourself, Sam." Tony said, breaking the younger Winchester out of his dazed state.

"Uh, yeah, you too man." Sam said shaking hands with the federal agent.

Tony took a look at the impala and let out a whistle.

"I can _not_ get over that ride…"

Dean laughed as he got in the car. "She's mine and you can't have her."

"Don't you worry, I got my baby already," Tony smirked while patting his 66' Ford Mustang, "I won't steal yours."

Dean grinned and waved bye. The Winchesters got in the car, Metallica blaring through the speakers, and sped off where Tony advised them to go. They'd only made a few miles before Dean said,

"Man. That is one cool dude…"

Sam shook his head. _Yup. Hell froze over._

* * *

End.

Yes, it's cheesy, I know.

So, what do you think?

I wondered if Dean would ever hug a Federal Agent…and who better than Tony? :D

Damn I've made Sam into such a drama king. Oh well. XD

I've been thinking of making a Tony/Cas fic , because really – wouldn't that just be _awesome_? Only…my brain juice is out of ideas, so its gonna have to wait. XD

I hope you liked it.

Review and Tony and Dean'll give YOU a hug.


End file.
